Naruto Song Fic: Indestructible
by Leonspirit
Summary: Song fic, char death, Naruto X Shizune. kinda angsty. Song Disturbed: Indestructible.


Naruto Song Fic

**Naruto Song Fic.**

**Indestructible**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talk"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

Song Lyrics

**Konoha's East Gate**

3 figures could be seen standing outside the gates to Konoha. The first was a young woman who looked to be in her late 20's. She was wearing the Hokage robes with the Kajin for 5th on the back. She had VERY large breasts and blonde hair tied in two pig tails going down her back. The second woman was in her 20's as well she wore a black Kimono that grasped her figure perfectly. She had short black hair and if you looked closely you could see a slight bulge in her belly. "Naruto-kun… please you can't do this…" she said, unconsciously placing her hand on her belly. The third figure turned around to face the woman. He had long blonde hair that came past his shoulders and a smile that would turn any woman to mush. He simply wore a black shirt with an orange spiral on the back his pants were normal black shinobi pants and on his feet black sandals. But his most defining features were the necklace of the 1st Hokage that he wore, the three whisker marks on each cheek and the 9 golden tails coming out of his back just above his butt.

"I'm sorry Shizune-Chan… but it's the last choice… Oto and Iwa will be here in a few days, if I leave now I can at least slow them down so everyone can get out of Konoha." He walked over to the now dubbed Shizune and placed a hand on her stomach. "I swore that I would protect everyone I find precious to me no mater the cost. You and my unborn child are my top priorities. I will protect you. Even if that means I have to fight an army alone." He had a bitter sweet grin on his face the entire time.

Shizune began to cry, they both knew that no one else could do what had to be done. Iwa and Oto's forces were just too vast and sending out Konoha's own forces would just end up in a tragic loss on Konoha's side. "But why you… why does everything have to happen to you… you were finally finding happiness… and then this happens where you have to go on a mission where you have no chance of surviving…" she fell to her knees in tears, Naruto kneeled down in front of her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I know… and I love you with all my heart. But this has to be done. I'll find a way back if I can, I promise." He whispered in her ear. He pushed Shizune away a bit and kissed her on the lips. After a few moments they separated. "I love you Zune-chan, now and forever."

"I love you too Naru-kun"

Tsunade was trying desperately not to cry at the two in front of her. They had gotten together just a few months ago. Naruto's life was finally looking up, he had a wife who loved him and an unborn child on the way. He was going to be named Hokage in a few years and the people had finally seen him for the hero that he is. And now she has to send him on a suicide mission because he is the only one who can do it. "Uzumaki Naruto. Your mission is to do what ever you can to hold back the Oto and Iwa forces as long as possible…" Tears started flowing out. "This is a triple S class mission… with no chance of survival… do you accept?"

Another mission  
the powers have called me away  
another time  
to carry the colors again

"Yes…" was all he said before turning and walking away from Konoha. He turned to face Shizune. "Good bye… Shizune-chan…" was all he said before he vanished in a flash of golden light.

"Good bye Naruto-Kun…"

**Rice Country and Fire Country border**

'_Now all I have to do is wait…'_ Naruto thought as he stood in the fields that made up the border between rice and fire country. It was the perfect place for him to fight because here he would not be able to be ambushed by there forces, worst thing that could happen would be getting surrounded. But he already expected that to happen.

My motivation  
an oath I've sworn to defend  
to win the honor  
of coming back home again

After a few hours of waiting Naruto could finally see the approaching armies. _'Kyuubi… you ready?' _

'_**Yea I am kit. Try not to die to fast. I won't heal your minor injuries.'**_

No explanation  
will matter after we begin  
another dark destroyer that's buried within  
my true vocation

'_Didn't want you too.' _And with that he charged at the on coming army of fifty thousand.

And know my unfortunate friend  
you will discover  
a war you're unable to win

Foot by foot inch by inch his speed increasing with every step. Until he stood only a few yards from the opposing army. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!!" He yelled out. "Remember it because it's the last name you will hear on your way to HELL!!"

I'll have you know  
that I've become...

His chakra exploded outward knocking down most of the shinobi in the front rows of the army. Naruto then charged forward at breakneck speeds the first person to die's last sight was a clawed hand coming down on him, slicing him in two vertically.

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold

The Oto and Iwa forces were frozen stiff at the sight of the 9 tailed man that was slicing his way through there forces with nothing but his hands. The fight had just started and he had already killed 100 of them.

Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible

Naruto looked around after decapitating another Oto nin. _'There goes most of the cannon fodder; the real fight will be here soon… I guess its time.' _Naruto brought up a clawed hand to his mouth and bit down on one of his fingers causing it to bleed. He then swiped the bloody digit across a seal on both of his wrists. In his left hand was a wakizashi, it had a guard in the shape of a star and its hilt was sky blue. In his right hand was a Katana, its guard was square and the hilt was blood red. "TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" He yelled, charging at a poor Oto nin slicing him to bits in the blink of an eye.

Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war

So far Naruto had been lucky only having to face the Genin and Chunin. But the Jounin were no where to be seen. _'Something is not right….'_ He dodged a kunai that was thrown from his left. He quickly charged to where it came from and sliced the head off the nin with his wakizashi and stabbed another nin in the throat with the katana. Skillfully weaving in and out of the crowd of nins hacking at anyone who was misfortunate enough to come close enough. _'Why aren't the Jounin here…' _cutting his way through another Iwa nin it finally hit him. "No… this is a distraction!! Shizune!!"

Another reason  
another cause for me to fight  
another fuse uncovered  
now, for me to light  
my dedication  
to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders  
with not a regret

Naruto swiftly turned around and began running back towards Konoha. _'Please… please let me get there in time!' _

**Konoha**

Naruto arrived at Konoha to a sight he never hoped to see. Konoha was burning; the gate was smashed through completely. The Hokage heads were gone, remnants of the third and fourth remained. Naruto slowly made his way through Konoha heading for the tower. Bodies lie everywhere. Men, woman and children… none where spared. _'Please be ok Shizune…' _his pace quickened when he herd the familiar sound of thousands birds chirping and a cry of "Chidori." He turned the corner just in time to see Sasuke plunge his lightning covered hand into Shizune's gut, right where his child is. "SHIZUNE!" he cried out. He rushed over to her as she fell over with a dull thud. "SHIZUNE, SHIZUNE PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" tears were flowing. "Come on Shizune… open your eyes…" he placed his head on her chest openly sobbing for his fallen lover. He then herd laughter he shot his eyes in the direction it was coming from. He saw Sasuke laughing, his hand and forearm covered in Shizune's blood. Behind him was Danzo who had a grin on his face.

"What's wrong Dobe, sad that you lost your whore?" Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second. "Or maybe you're sad because your precious Hokage was completely incinerated." His whiskers began to become more defined. "Or maybe it was when I tore down that awful ramen stand and had my way with that Ayame before I slit her throat." Golden Chakra began to flow off of Naruto like steam. Danzo had the piece of mind to back up a few feet. Sasuke was not that smart and continued his taunting. "Oh yes, I had her screaming before I was through with her. It's a shame she was already tainted by you, I could have kept her as a slave." Naruto stood up, the golden chakra pulsing out around him. "What's the mater Dobe, sad? Gona cry? You're exactly what you were years ago a failure!" Sasuke spat out.

"Shut up…"

"What was that loser."

Naruto's head snapped up he glared at Sasuke with blood red eyes. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto let out a inhuman roar as a 10th tail shot out behind him, all of the tails gained streaks of red in them, along with Naruto's hair. Sasuke took a step back scared of the new power that was emitting off his former friend. "Sasuke… you crossed the line. It's bad enough that you destroyed Konoha… but you messed with my family… Tsunade may have been Hokage but she was getting old… and you killed her in cold blood, not even leaving remains for me to give her a proper burial… Ayame, she was the closest thing I had to a sister… and yet you raped her for your own amusement, then killed her... the civilians of Konoha and the rest of us who you used to call friends… you killed them all. Even Shizune… you know… we were going to have a child in a few months… If it was a boy I was honestly going to name him after you… the person who I at one time called a brother… I was next in line to become Hokage… but you took all that away from me with your petty attack… the Uchiha clan was corrupt Sasuke… your revenge against Konoha is all for nothing because the Uchiha die today." He turned to Shizune's body and let silent tears fall down his face. "Uchiha Sasuke… Danzo… for your crimes against Konoha I sentence you both… to a slow and painful DEATH!"

A Declaration  
Embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder  
Of how we began  
No hesitation  
When I am commanding the strike  
You need to know  
That you're in for the fight of your life

Naruto picked up both of his blades off the ground and moved into a new stance. Using his wind chakra he began to float off the ground just a few inches, he then focused wind chakra into both of his swords and made them float in an X behind his back. (**AN: if you want a visual think Sora's final form from Kingdom hearts 2.)**. Naruto glared at Sasuke and in a burst of wind charged forward. Sasuke wasn't expecting it and brought up his own blade to defend Naruto's but just as the blades were about to meet Naruto used changed the direction his blade was moving and made it move around Sasuke's causing it to slash into his shoulder and making him drop his sword. Naruto quickly followed through willing his blades movements, each cut was shallow but it would still hurt. Naruto began floating around Sasuke to make sure he cut every inch of his body. Naruto finished his torture with Sasuke bleeding from every inch of his body. Naruto nodded in satisfaction and began floating over to Danzo. "D-Damn you… why is it that you're always stronger then me…" Sasuke forced out slowly dieing from blood loss.

You will be shown  
How I've become...

Naruto turned around and sent a glare towards Sasuke. "It's because unlike you I don't fight for power or revenge, I fight to protect those I love. Apparently I wasn't strong enough though." He stepped in front of Danzo and placed his sword on his neck. "Tell me Danzo… is it your fault that the people I love are dead? Is it your fault that the Oto and Iwa Jounin knew I was going to be coming to hold back there forces?"

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war

Danzo looked nervous. He had not expected the Kyuubi brat to come back and even if he did he thought that the grief from his dead wives would have distracted him enough so Sasuke could kill him. Danzo was about to answer when he felt the blade on his throat rip through his flesh. Wide eyed Danzo fell to the ground dead. Naruto cut the chakra he was channeling into the air and fell to the ground. He laid there looking at the sky. It began to rain. "Shizune-chan… I'm sorry I broke my promise…." He stood back up and walked over to Shizune's body and picked it up bridal style. He began walking with her still in his arms, no real destination in mind.

After a while he found him self at team 7's old training ground, the memorial stone still standing. Using some wind chakra he dug a hole and placed Shizune's body in it. As he placed the dirt over it he began to cry again. "I'm sorry Shizune… your probably waiting for me on the other side… but I won't be going there… Kyuubi has been completely absorbed… I'm a demon now, even If I could die I would be going to hell… just know that I will always love you and everyone else." After he finished burying his fallen lover he stood up and walked over to the memorial stone and began carving into it. He nodded with satisfaction, then sat in front of the stone legs crossed and began going through a long series of hand seals. **"Eternal sleep Jutsu…"** He muttered his body began to freeze up; he crossed his arms and closed his eyes entering a forever sleep, never to wake up again.

_I failed to protect Konoha, my punishment is eternal rest. I hope that one day I might be able to pass on to the after life to meet my loved ones again._

**AN: I'm honestly not that satisfied with this story, but I just had to do something with this song, it fits Naruto perfectly. Anyway, if any of you want to help me out with fights and what not tell me cuz I could REALLY use the help. Also for those who are a fan of my story Kitsune Thief Naruto, sorry I'm goin through a mental block on that story. But ill have a chapter up in a few days, not going to be what I hoped for but its something I guess. And yes Sasuke did die of blood loss.**

**I DON'T OWN Naruto OR Kingdom Hearts IF YOU THINK I DO THEN SOMETHIN IS MESSED UP IN YOUR HEAD.**


End file.
